1. Field of the Invention
Multiple liner roll support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, stands have been used to rotatably support rolls of liner adjacent an end of a corregated paperboard making machine to permit liner to be fed into the latter. Rolls of liner weigh hundreds of pounds each, and when such stands are used the rolls must be hoisted into elevated rotatable positions thereon. Such an operation is not only time-consuming but also requires the expenditure of substantial physical energy.
The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a multiple liner roll support that is power operated, permits rolls of liner to be raised from the floor to elevated rotatable positions, and by manipulation of the device a depleted roll of liner may be replaced by a new roll of liner as the other roll is having liner unwound therefrom and fed to the corregated paperboard making machine.
Another object of the invention is to supply a power operated device on which two or more split rolls of liner may be removably supported to have the liner therefrom concurrently fed to the corregated paperboard making machine.